


Red

by Yulaty



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Zack prefers black if he could have had his choice.But sometimes he found other colours are more interesting.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write something ,__, No beta. Mistakes are on me.

Zack prefers black if he could have had his choice. He always wears a black jacket. All the things which were his is black. Some people say black is the colour of mystery, wicked. That’s make Zack laugh at the top of his lungs. Maybe some people with sane collected black thing because it not gonna easily get dirty like white or just because it's opaque, he think.

Zack prefers black if he could have had his choice.  
But sometimes he found other colours are more interesting.

For example, grayish blue of Jason's eyes.  
He has an exception for that one.

or Rosy pink of Jason's lips.  
He has an exception for that, too.

And, especially, _red._ The red that grow darker and darker every second on Jason’s cheeks right now, when Zack moves back a little just to seeing it in clear view. Our eyes connected for a second and then his attention move to the puffy lips...

_Yeah,_ this colour is completely got him and may become one and only favorite colour instead of black if he look at it long enough. He thinks, chuckle to himself with no interested to explain why to the other guy next to him. 

_(No. It’s actually had nothing to do with all the colour things above. Zack Taylor just felt like he falling in love with Jason Lee Scott again. That’s all.)_


End file.
